


Diplomatic Relations

by iamgoku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Gaara (Naruto), Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gaara's sand, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Naruto is under Gaara's desk, POV Gaara, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?, inappropriate use of sand manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Gaara wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of the day sorting through paperwork in her office.However, Naruto has a way of helping the Kazekage relax while having a little bit of fun underneath her desk.Naruto x Fem Gaara





	Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> May I present 'Diplomatic Relations' My first attempt at writing a Fem Gaara x Naruto fic
> 
> First of this is Rated M for a reason ( Under desk kinky behavior and foot fetish/footjob scenes, if this isn't your thing you might want to consider GETTING OUT NOW!!)

Gaara was currently walking back down from the roof off the Kazekage tower, having taken a short break from her duties.

She had several stacks of paperwork that still needed reviewing and her signature before they could be approved, and she knew she would be spending another few hours behind the desk before it would be done.

As she entered her office, she discarded the white outer coat and shawl of her Kazekage robes, placing them on a hook by the door, as she did a sight caught her eye.

It was an orange and black coat placed on the hook beside hers. Upon seeing it, an almost invisible smile appeared on her face.

Her paperwork wouldn't be so boring now.

Small flecks of sand began to break away from her skin, expanding into larger cracks before flowing over to her Gourd in a steady stream. Gaara moved her joints around for a moment after having removed her Sand Armour, before slowly making her way back to her desk.

She noticed her chair had been pushed back, pulling it back further Gaara looked down below her desk and saw him.

Naruto Uzumaki was waiting for her.

The blond Jinchuriki was kneeled beneath her desk, hidden from view from anyone not standing where Gaara was. She didn't know how long he had been there waiting, but that was irrelevant, given the grin that he sported upon seeing her.

Gaara knew why he was here, and she had no problem with it as she sent him the same smile she had sported upon seeing his jacket, before wordlessly moving around to sit in her chair, pulling it back closer to the desk and taking her seat.

Pushing back a strand of her shoulder length red hair, Gaara's eyes moved to the first stack of papers as she began reading over it, as she did she moved her sandalled feet forward until meeting resistance.

~O~

Underneath the desk, Naruto was seated cross legged as he watched Gaara's feet moved closer till they were resting against his knees.

Reaching down, he gently removed her left sandal slowly, before bringing the sandal to his face and giving it a quick kiss, taking in the feeling of the well worn insole that held the grooves of Gaara's feet and tasting the material on his lips.

Placing the sandal down at his side, Naruto then repeated the action with her right sandal before placing it next to the left beside him.

Turning his attention back to Gaara's now bare feet, Naruto couldn't help but be captivated by them.

No matter how many times they did this, it never lost it's appeal. Naruto only wished he had missions to Suna more often.

Moving his hands closer he cupped her feet, one in each hand by the heels as he admired the pale skin of her soles, only sightly paler than the rest of the redheads skin tone. He then proceeded to rub his thumbs into her arches, applying light pressure as he did.

Naruto just loved how soft her feet were.

Due to Gaara wearing her Sand Armour for a majority of the time, the sand had an ex-foliating effect on her entire body. Resulting in her skin underneath being extremely soft and untouched by blemishes.

~O~

Gaara placed the newly signed document onto the slowly growing finished pile, reaching for the next immediately. Though her focus was on her work, she couldn't help but let herself relax as Naruto's hands kneaded into her soft soles, relieving her off the stress that had built up in them over the long day, as well as alleviating her of the tediousness of her current situation.

Reading through the document, she felt Naruto press her left sole up against his face, nuzzling into it softly before feeling him plant a kiss on her sole.

~O~

After several moments of rubbing her arches with his thumbs, Naruto placed her right foot down in his lap before bringing the left closer and resting the side of his face on her sole, rubbing it against his cheek lovingly and enjoying the feeling of the soft flesh on his own, the softness was almost enough to make him want to take a nap on her soles.

Which he had done previously.

Nuzzling his nose into the arch, Naruto inhaled softly, taking in the natural scent of Gaara's feet combined with the leftover fragrance of the perfumed lotion she had applied that morning, an extract of a variety of desert lily that grew in the region of Suna.

Naruto knew that later tonight he would no doubt be tending to Gaara's feet once more, picking from a variety of oils or lotions to use on her soles, but for now he was intent on enjoying them as they were.

Breaking away from his thoughts he planted a soft kiss on her left foot, enjoying the sight of her toes wiggle slightly at the action.

Gaara's toes were the perfect length, not too long, but not to short. They were more often than not unpainted, which didn't bother Naruto as there natural look was more than enticing enough for him, though on the rare occasion Gaara would allow him to paint them they were painted a nice red to match her hair.

One time Gaara had surprised him by painting them orange.

Bringing her foot down lower, he slipped her big toe into his mouth, applying light suction as his tongue licked at the bottom of the digit while his teeth lightly nipped the top.

As he suckled on her toe, his hands worked on massaging the rest of the foot, applying more pressure as he worked up and down from the upper arch down to the heel, working the tension out her foot with each repetition.

Opening his mouth wider, Naruto took her second toe into his mouth and proceeded to circle his tongue around them both, taking in the taste of her skin, pausing to insert his tongue in-between them and run it along them as his mouth salivated even more.

His cock was straining against the fabric of his pants by this point, though he hadn't made a move to free it yet. Taking his time to pamper Gaara, he didn't mind the wait, every moment was making him more and more worked up as he continued on with his duties.

~O~

Gaara's eyes closed as she paused in overlooking a proposed trade agreement with The Land of Spring.

The feeling of having her toes sucked added to the pleasurable sensations she was feeling, as well as the growing warmth spreading through her lower body.

Releasing a slow breath, Gaara felt Naruto's tongue slip between her big and second toe and waited a few seconds before grabbing it between them, lightly trapping the wiggling muscle between her digits as she looked back at the trade agreement, her eyes scanning over it before taking a short glance at her gourd seated nearby.

Glancing back down at the agreement, a minuscule smirk appeared on her face before she signed it.

~O~

Naruto's eyes opened at the feeling of his tongue being trapped between Gaara's toes, before widening further as he felt her other foot suddenly stroke along his lap before finding his cock.

He moaned around Gaara's toes as her foot applied light pressure to his crotch, making his cock throb with need form within his pants.

His hands were still on her foot when he felt her other toes press onto his lips, signalling him to open his mouth wider before Naruto found all five of Gaara's toes inserted into his mouth, resting on his tongue as he began to suck on all five of them.

His cock continued to be teased as Gaara's foot stroked along the outside of Naruto's pants, a small moist patch had begun to form from the earlier build-up that had finally began to seep through the fabric from Gaara's ministrations.

Resisting the growing urge to free his cock, Naruto's hands rested on Gaara's left calf, holding up the foot that currently was being tended to by his mouth as he sucked harder, filling his taste buds with the taste of her feet.

Naruto's hips did buck slightly following Gaara gripping his concealed cock head between her big and second toe and stroking it with a firmer grip, sending a pleasurable jolt along his spine before the foot lifted away from his crotch.

It was enough to make him almost protest, before a sight caught his eye.

A small trail of sand appeared under the desk, probably from Gaara's gourd, and quickly found his crotch. Naruto glanced down to see his pants being undone by the sand, pulling down the zip and pulling them down at a slow agonising pace.

~O~

Gaara took a small reprieve from looking over the rest of the papers and was pouring herself a glass of water from the jug at her desk.

Bringing the glass to her lips she took a small sip of the cool liquid, enjoying the cool water as her attention shifted to below the desk.

Having removed Naruto's pants, Gaara returned her right foot down to his underwear and felt the growing wet patch in the crotch region from his leaking cock.

She knew it wouldn't take much to set him over the edge, he had been hard since before she arrived back in the room, no doubt eager for what was to come.

Using her sand, Gaara gripped the edges of his underwear and pulled them down, freeing Naruto's cock.

Brushing her right foot against the hard length of flesh, she felt it pulse and twitch under her sole, and could feel the pre-cum still leaking from the tip of his cock, now oozing onto her toes as she ghosted them lightly across the head.

From the desperate movements of Naruto's hips, and the almost frantic sucking of her toes on her other foot, she knew he was close.

~O~

Naruto knew he wouldn't last much longer, his leaking cock ached and twitched with each soft caress of Gaara's teasing toes.

The moment her sand pulled down his underwear, Naruto had to suppress a moan at the feeling of his cock finally being freed from it's confines, and receiving skin on skin contact with her silky smooth sole.

He began to breathe heavier as Gaara's toes applied more pressure, gripping his shaft between her big and second toe and stroking it with increasing speed.

Closing his eyes, Naruto let out a pleasured moan as he felt the familiar feeling building up inside his shaft, he was currently sucking frantically on Gaara's toes when suddenly he felt them retract from his mouth.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly to see the foot move down to his shaft, both of Gaara's feet were on his cock now, one on each side as he received a full footjob from the red haired Kazekage, who was stroking him even faster now that both her feet was on his cock.

Moving his hips to match her strokes, Naruto could feel a drop of sweat run down his forehead, his body was hot and close to release. Gaara's feet didn't stop there stroking as her soft creamy arches turned so that her toes were touching his cockhead, wiggling slightly as they did.

Naruto's breathing sped up as he felt his balls start to tingle, his eyes clenched shut as he could feel his orgasm only moments away, when a sudden pressure was on his face, in the rush of the moment Naruto opened his eyes and took in a breath from his nose.

A stream of sand had picked up one of Gaara's sandals and pressed her insole directly onto Naruto's face. His eyes widened even further as his senses were filled with the scent of Gaara travelling directly through his nostrils, the pressure from the sand making sure of it.

That was enough to send him over the edge as the blond let out a muffled cry from behind the sandal, his hips bucking up from his position on the floor and his back arched as his cock let loose it's payload.

Gaara's feet kept stroking rapidly as Naruto's cock squirted out strand after strand of cum as he continued bucking his hips, lost in the throes of his pleasure.

After several moments of pleasured groans, Naruto began to slow his movements, his breathing heavy as he leaned back against the wood of the desk behind him, coming down into the afterglow of his climax.

Gaara's sandal was lowered back down to the floor beside it's twin as for several moments nothing else changed, Gaara's feet moved back closer to her chair, they were covered in Naruto's seed as was the underside of the desk.

~O~

Gaara had a small satisfied smile on her face as she finished signing another document, she wiggled her toes slightly, feeling the gooey texture of Naruto's semen covering her feet, and she could also hear his breathing as he recovered from his orgasm.

The warmth that had begun to spread through her body earlier had transitioned into a fire by now, her own underwear was moistened, much like Naruto's had been previously.

Glancing up at the clock before returning to the pile of papers she still had to sign, Gaara knew she would still be cooped up in her office for a few hours.

Which meant plenty of time with Naruto.

Reaching down with her free hand, she loosened her white obi belt ever so slightly.

~O~

Naruto's stamina enabled him to recover rather quickly from his orgasm, which was a good thing in situations like this.

Looking ahead, he saw Gaara's hand descend to her obi belt and loosen it slightly, causing a grin to emerge on the blonde's face, knowing what she wanted.

However before he could move closer, Gaara's right foot rose up in front of his face, and he saw it along with her other foot, still were covered in spurts of his cum from before.

Getting the message immediately, Naruto leaned forward and began licking along her feet, cleaning them of his seed.

Doing it with gusto, Naruto was finding his cock beginning to harden again already, his eyes turning to Gaara's loosened belt and crotch area.

He knew what was coming for his 'second course', and guessing by the fact that Gaara still had paperwork to sign, he would be under her desk for awhile.

Though he wasn't complaining one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand, now I want to write more even though this was meant to just be a oneshot
> 
> XD This may become a series of oneshots if I decide to continue, focusing on Naruto and Fem Gaara's relationship ( and more kinky times)
> 
> some of you probably wanted that ending scene to continue with Naruto giving Gaara some more 'Oral attention' though focused on a different section of her anatomy XD
> 
> Who knows, if I do write more for this pairing, that may be in one of the future installments


End file.
